Bathroom et voyeurisme
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Quand Zoro prend du bon temps et qu'il se fait surprendre, ça donne ça.


Dans le Nouveau Monde. Sur le Thousand Sunny.

Les Mugiwara avaient quitté l'île de Punk Hazard.

La nuit était tombée et tous étaient couchés. Tous sauf une qui avait décidé de prendre un bain.

Elle se glissa dans la baignoire et soupira de confort. Elle se dit que ça faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle se mit confortablement et ferma les yeux, appréciant le calme et la chaleur du bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et vit Zoro, vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille.

Zoro : Est-ce que je peux venir ?

Aiko : Bien sûr.

Il referma la porte, se débarrassa de sa serviette, lui laissant ainsi tout loisir de mater son magnifique corps nu et bronzé puis se glissa dans le bain, à l'opposé de sa nakama. Il rajouta des sels de bain pour la mousse.

Zoro : Bon sang ça fait du bien.

Elle sourit.

Aiko : Je confirme.

Il la regarda.

Zoro : Ils sont tous couchés.

Aiko : Je vois où tu veux en venir.

Zoro : Es-tu d'accord ?

Aiko : Mmh je ne sais pas …

Il sourit et se rapprocha à quatre pattes.

Zoro : Je vais vous faire changer d'avis mademoiselle.

Elle sourit et écarta les jambes pour le laisser se mettre entre. Il colla son torse mouillé à sa poitrine pleine de mousse et l'embrassa, ses bras de chaque côté de sa taille. L'échange au départ doux devint langoureux et torride puis Zoro se mit à genoux assis et la tira à lui.

Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur son homme et mit ses bras autour de son cou, se collant davantage contre lui. Il caressa ses cuisses et ses fesses suggestivement et elle put sentir son érection contre son aine. Elle gémit contre sa bouche et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle puis se regardèrent.

Zoro : Prête pour la suite ma princesse ?

Aiko : Plus que jamais mais laisse-moi faire.

Elle l'assit et caressa un peu son membre puis s'empala dessus ce qui fit gémir le vert. Elle le suivit en sentant ses grandes mains se plaquer sur ses fesses. Elle l'embrassa et commença à bouger. Le vert l'accompagna un peu, lui caressant les fesses et remontant ses mains.

Elle sépara sa bouche de la sienne et le regarda en criant de plaisir. Il la suivit et elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son homme puis mordit, laissant sans doute une marque mais elle s'en fichait, il adorait ça.

Mais elle ralentit les mouvements, ayant mal aux jambes.

Zoro : Ça va … ?

Elle le regarda.

Aiko : Oui … je dois juste … ralentir.

Il sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille après l'avoir mordillée :

Zoro : Je m'occupe du reste.

Il se leva et se retira puis la mit à quatre pattes. Elle mit ses bras sur le bord de la baignoire et le laissa entrer en elle. Il colla son torse à son dos et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Zoro : Laisse-moi mener la danse.

Il commença des va et viens doux, les mains au bord de la baignoire. Ils gémirent en cœur et ses va et viens devinrent passionnés et tendres.

Aiko : … Zoro … mmh …

Zoro : Oui ma puce … ?

Aiko : C'est bon …

Il continua ses baisers dans le cou et alterna les mouvements, la faisant crier de plaisir. Ça allait arriver …

Aiko : Nh … je vais … aah !

Il accéléra un peu et elle jouit en criant son nom avec quelques coups bien placés.

Il a rejoignit après quelques coups.

Il se retira et elle reprit son souffle. Elle s'assit et vint se coller à son dos, Zoro l'enlaçant, les bras autour de sa poitrine et sa tête dans son cou. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et ils restèrent comme ça sans rien dire.

Aiko : Haa … je t'aime.

Elle ferma les yeux, sereine.

Zoro : Moi encore plus.

Elle sourit.

Un bruit venant de dehors les sortit de leur petit nuage. Aiko ouvrit les yeux et regarda la fenêtre.

Aiko : Qu'est-ce que … ?

Zoro : Je vais voir. Ne bouge pas.

Elle acquiesça alors qu'il se levait et mettait s a serviette autour de sa taille. Elle rabattit ses jambes contre sa poitrine et ses bras par-dessus puis attendit. Le vert lui lança son peignoir vert pomme.

Zoro : Je reviens.

Aiko : Mh.

Il sortit alors qu'elle se levait, enfila le peignoir et alla à la salle de bains, attendant son homme.

Elle l'entendit hurler peu de temps après.

Zoro : NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! ESPÈCE D'ORDURE ! TU VAS LE REGRETTER !

Elle entendait des coups de pieds et de poings alors elle descendit l'échelle prudemment puis se dirigea vers le bruit.

Arrivée à l'entrée de la bibliothèque elle vit que Zoro se battait … contre Sanji.

Sanji : Je m'excuse !

Zoro : C'est trop tard !

Le blond battit en retraite et le vert regarda son amie.

Zoro : Ce pervers te matait.

Aiko : …

Elle pensa qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter. Zoro marcha jusqu'à elle et la pris contre lui puis baisa son front.

Zoro : C'et ma faute …

La fée enlaça sa taille et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Aiko : Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se serra contre lui et caressa son dos. Le vert fit pareil.

Zoro : On s'habille et on va se coucher ?

La brune le regarda et sourit.

Aiko : D'accord.

Ils retournèrent à la salle de bains, se rincèrent dans la baignoire et s'essuyèrent.

Zoro : Si jamais il raconte …

Aiko : …

Son homme la regarda.

Zoro : Tout est de ma faute.

Aiko : Non Zoro. On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il reviendrait. On n'est pas fautifs.

Zoro : Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

Aiko : Tu sais, à mon avis il n'a pas vu grand-chose avec la buée qu'il y avait sur les carreaux.

Zoro : Mh. Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Aiko : Je lui ferais cracher le morceau ne t'en fais pas.

Zoro : Je te fais confiance pour ça.

Elle lui sourit et ils sortirent quand ils furent en tenue de nuit.

Ils montèrent à la vigie et se couchèrent sur les couvertures et futons.

Zoro pris son amante dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui.

Zoro : Bonne nuit ma princesse.

Aiko : Bonne nuit mon amour.

Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après.

De son côté Sanji était dans la cuisine, assis à la table. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps Aiko sortait avec Zoro.

Sanji : Comment ils ont fait pour ne pas qu'on s'en rendre compte …

Cette question le tarauda une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain il se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible.

Il attendit qu'Aiko aille à la chambre des filles pour lui parler.

De son côté Aiko se rendit à sa chambre en attendant Zoro qui était parti à la salle de bain. Elle chercha sa tenue du jour.

Le blond toqua.

Aiko : Oui ?

Le cuistot entra et Aiko fut surprise de le voir.

Aiko : Sanji ?

Sanji : Je suis venu m'excuser.

Aiko : Le mal est fait.

Sanji : En fait je n'ai rien vu. J'ai juste entendu. Je suis monté à la fenêtre mais j'ai glissé et je suis tombé.

Aiko : Alors pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Sanji : Parce que je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler.

Aiko … excuse-toi auprès de Zoro. Il était furieux.

Sanji : Je sais. Je vais essayer.

Le blondinet quitta la chambre et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Zoro se montra ¼ d'heure plus tard.

Aiko : Ah te voilà.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Aiko : Sanji te cherche.

Zoro : Il est venu s'excuser j'espère.

Aiko : Oui. Et s'expliquer aussi.

Zoro : S'expliquer ? Parfait. Je reviens.

Aiko : D'accord. Je vais me laver.

Zoro : Ok.

Le vert sortit et Aiko pris ses vêtements puis alla à la salle de bains.

Plus tard ça s'était arrangé et les tensions avaient disparues.

Les Mugiwara étaient tous sortis et il ne restait plus que Sanji qui faisait la vaisselle et Aiko qui buvait un thé.

Sanji : Je garderais votre secret, je te le promets.

La jolie brune soupira.

Aiko : De toute façon on ne va pas pouvoir le garder plus longtemps. Luffy se doute de quelque chose.

Sanji : Luffy ? Impossible.

Aiko : Ah si si. L'autre jour il m'a demandé pourquoi je passais plus de temps avec Zoro qu'avec les autres et lui.

Sanji : Bah, ça lui passera.

Il lui sourit et elle l'aida à faire la vaisselle.

Ils allaient devoir être plus prudents à l'avenir.

Et puis après tout ce n'est pas un secret dramatique. Si ça se découvrait ce ne serait pas la fin du monde.

FIN


End file.
